Murderer
by tinkerbinker
Summary: Someone in Xiaolin Showdown has gone insane and is killing everyone. Who can stop him? And who is it?....
1. Part one

_I must warn you, I have gone insane and everything is character death. I just have to do this..._

* * *

Someone watched Raimundo Pedrosa as he ran across the temple courtyard. "Of course he is playing soccer, Alone though Kimiko must be e-mailing her friends, Clay must making lunch, and Omi is more than likely practicing moves as to defeat evil" He thought with a smirk as Raimundo kicked the ball under the tree he laid wait in. "It will make this that much easier for me." He thought seeing Raimundo walk under the tree, seeming to suspect nothing. He jumped down behind him, the knife he held flashing as he slit Raimundos throat. As Raimundo Pedrosa fell to the ground unable to breath, he felt whoever had slit his throat pull him over. "You..." He managed to gasp weakly as darkness swam across his vision. "Yes, Me." He said with a smirk. "All of you, Xiaolin and Heylin have stood in my way long enough...Its time you all die." He said watching something akin to joy showing in his eyes...or maybe it was evidence of a mind finally snapped as he crossed over to the Temple not caring abought the blood that was splattered across him...

The man slowly crept inside, taking care to stay in the shadows. "It will not do to be caught now, but Soon I shall be rid of them all." The man thought with a snarl crossing his lips as he heard the elder monks in the meditation room. The man turned and quickly made his way to the Temples kitchen. He soon reached the kitchen, and from inside he could hear the sounds of someone making something to eat. He stepped inside of the doorway, the sound of his foot steps covered by the sounds of Clay Bailey rustling around in the refrigerator. For the few moments before Clay turned around he contemplated on how best to kill him. "A swift kick to the head, then strangle him with that idiotic rope he always carries around." he decided in the moment before Clay turned around. "Wha, what in tarnation are you doing here?! And what in the world happened to you!" Clay yelled seeing the blood spattered man. "Thank god I cast that silencing spell" The man thought before replying. "I've come to get rid of you and the other Xiaolin Monks." The man said slowly advancing on Clay. "What do you mean get rid of us!?" Clay yelled forgetting even to use a pun. "Murder of course." The man said calmly as he delivered a swift kick to Clays head knocking him out. "Soon...they will all fall.." The man thought as he tied the rope to the ceiling and tied a loop around the other end. "Soon they shall all die like that fool Pedrosa and now Bailey." He thought as he hoisted him up put his head in the loop, and then dropped him with the amount of care someone might use with a sack of potatoes. The man looked silently up at Clay with a smirk playing across his lips...Until he heard someone drop a scroll behind him.

The man turned around snarling at whoever was there, only to see Dojo standing there with dropped scrolls surrounding him. "What happened!?!?!!?" Dojo yelled hysterically looking from the bloody man to Clay Baileys body hanging from the ceiling rafters. "Nothing more than will happen to you!" The man yelled jumping at the dragon, no longer caring if he was heard or not. "AHHH!!" Dojo screamed trying to get away from the man. "No, I cant let him ruin this!" He thought as he nearly missed Dojo. "Let go of me!" Dojo yelled trying to squirm away. "Never, you worm" The man said quietly as he snapped the dragons neck...

The man stood slowly dropping the now lifeless body of the dragon. "They shall all die like these worthless insects." He thought looking up at Clays body hanging from the ceiling, and down at Dojo lying on the floor with his head at an odd angle. He rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to get his pupils to stop dilating like they were as he slowly stepped out of the kitchen. "Now to find Kimiko..." He thought quickly making his way to the Xiaolin Monks quarters. The man slowly stepped out of the shadows to stand in front of Kimikos quarters. Kimiko looked up at the noise and gasped as she jumped up. "What happened to you?" Kimiko asked looking at the blood that was spattered across him. "Its not what happened to me, its what happened to your friends that you should worry abought Kimiko." The man said slowly advancing towards her. "What did you do to them!" Kimiko yelled with all the wrath that she could manage. "I murdered them." Was all the man said as he drew another knife. "You what?!" Kimiko yelled backing up against the wall in her quarters. The man said nothing, but threw the knife with deadly accuracy. It landed with a small thunk, buried in Kimikos throat. The man watched as the blood poured from her throat, even though it only took a few moments for her to die. "What am I doing?" The man thought looking downwards feeling sickened for the few moments of clarity that he had, before those thoughts disappeared…Replaced with thoughts of how to kill Master Fung and Omi.

The man walked out of Kimikos quarters and walked out to the training field where he knew Master Fung and Omi would be. "Not much longer…" The man thought in what seemed like a daze, he drew a bow and arrow seeming not to notice his surroundings. "There…Who to kill first?" He wondered as he saw Master Fung and Omi training. "Fung. Omi will be to surprised to do much." He decided quickly as he notched an arrow and aimed at Master Fung. The man released it as soon as he was sure it would hit him. The arrow flew through the air and landed buried in Master Fung's heart. Master Fung let out a small gasp before falling over, blood pouring from the wound in his back. "Master Fung!" Omi yelled dropping out of the training position he was in before running over to him. "What, Who?!" Omi yelled in confusion, trying to see who had done such a thing as murder. The man slowly nocked another arrow, taking care that Omi would not see him, he released it into the air towards him.

* * *

_So...How many of you are going to kill me for this?_


	2. Part two

_Well, I give credit in this story to Wycca, also known as Avalon's mists on here, for giving me the idea for Chase's cats mauling Wuya! Thank you so much! And yes, I am still insane..._

_

* * *

_

The man walked to the gate of the temple, no longer having to worry abought being caught. He only paused to look back for a few moments before picking up his cloke that he had left their. He put it on to hide to blood spattered clothing, and of course, the blood that _he_ was covered in. He smirked remembering what he had put into Chase Young's warriors food that morning...And what happened afterwards.

The man smirked as he injected the potion into Chase Young's Warriors soon to be kills. "This will make them attack whoever they come across first, hopefully that idiot witch Wuya." The man thought as a slightly irritated look crossed his face. He turned startled as he heard them approaching, but quickly climbed one of the trees in the warriors hunting ground and watched as they chased down the small herd of deer. "There, that should do it." The man thought smirking as the warriors slowly killed and ate the deer. "Their bloodlust should be rinsing soon" He thought, following them as they headed back to Chase Young's lair. "Wuya...Good." He thought with his eyes flashing as he saw her standing outside of the citadel. "YOU USELESS CREATURES!" Wuya yelled at them as they neared her. "And even better." He thought seeing the warriors fur beginning to bristle and fluff. Wuya yelled on abought what useless creatures they were, seeming not to notice as they bared their fangs. Though, she did notice when the first warrior cat lept at her, his claws unsheathed, and his fangs bared. Wuya screamed before the cat caught her in a choke hold, cutting off her scream as the other attacked her. Slowly, the tore her stomach open, ripping out her intestines in the process. They racked their claws across her arm and legs, ripping muscle and breaking bones. "After they have finished with her...They should start on each other" He thought. "But...Why am I doing this?..." A sudden rational thought breaking through his other, more clouded thoughts. "It does not matter." He decided as he saw them toss Wuyas mangled corpse away from the,, and turn to face each other, still snarling and baring their teeth...

The man looked upwards startled out of him memories of what had happened and look towards upwards as the very sky seemed to split apart with the cracks of lightning that struck down from the clouds. The man drew his hood over his face, as the first drops of rain began to pour form the sky. "Only three more to go." He thought quicking his pace as he saw another Xiaolin Temple in the distance. The man paused at the gate, he knew most if not all of the monk would be gone, all of course, but one. The one he intended to kill next.

The man threw back hood, knowing it wouldn't matter if the one he had come to kill saw the blood. The rain washed down his face, smearing the dried blood on his face. The man slowly pushed the Temple door open taking care not let it swing open and make more noise than it already did. Guan turned to the slight creaking noise non the less, trying to see who was standing at the door. His eyes widened slightly as he saw who was standing their. and what he was covered in. "What are you doing here?" He questioned trying to hide the surprise at seeing him like that. "I'm here to do something I should have done years ago Guan." The man said taking a step towards him and drawing a sword. "You don't want to do this..." Guan said backing away. "I have to." The man said raising his sword to strike. "But why?" Guan questioned looking upwards, trying to think of a weapon that he could use to defend himself with. The man paused, though only for a few moments before saying "Because my master wants me to do so." The man said before bringing the sword down against Guans skull.

The man looked down at the sword buried in Guans skull, and reached down the try and wrench it out. The sword came slowly out with a small sucking noise, even as it came free it allowed the blood to pour from his skull staining the Temple floor. He smiled knowing he was near the end of this crusade, and then he could return home...and back to his master.

The man stepped out of the temple only now seeming to notice that his cloke was now covered in blood as well. "It does not matter, I only have two left, and neither of them shall need much surprise," He thought shrugging slightly as he began walking again. The chilling rain still fell, but the man did not bother to put his hood up, not to hide blood, or to protect himself from the rain. He only had to walk a short way before he reached his destination. He stepped to the gate and allowed himself to look for a few moments before walking forward, dismissing the grandeur and beauty this place had...even so, it seemed empty and cold despite its beauty.

The man stepped inside and walked across the carpet, not caring that is was being ruined by the mix of mud and of course, blood. "Where? Ah yes." He thought as he heard sounds coming from below him. He quickly walked to one of the doors in the first hallway and wrenched it open before walking down the steps, hi cloke dragging behind him. His eyes flashed as he looked at his next victim, still involved in his work, completely oblivious to the danger he was now in. The man ducked into the shadows knowing that despite the blood, his cloke would do enough to hide him, even so, he could not stop the noise one of the many scraps of metal that littered the floor made when his foot hit against it. Startled Jack Spicer turned looking for what had made the noise. "He, hello?" He called out hesitantly. "Hello Spicer" The man said turning to fully face him. "Oh hey...What are you covered in!?" Jack yelled. his voice high and nearly inaudible, fear clearly becoming etched in his face. "Blood Spicer, I am covered in blood." The man said flatly, in an almost bored tone. "Blo...BLOOD!" Jack yelled as the words sunk in, slowly taking steps away from the other man. The man flicked his wrist and a blade appeared from his blue and white sleeve. "Wha, what are you doing" Jack squeaked out after falling over one of the pieces of scrap metal himself. "I am going to kill you, as I did to the others." The man said as he grabbed Spicer by the neck. "No! STOP! I'll give you anything you want!" Jack yelled trying to breath, as he became more and more panicked. The man calmly ignored his screams and protests as he dug the knife into Jacks stomach and cut upwards. Jack gasped as he felt the pain, it felt like cutting his wrists, only...their was so much more pain... and blood.

The man dropped the body of Jack Spicer before turning and walking up the stairs. He was now simply drenched in blood, even the rain wouldn't get rid of it all before he reached his last victim.

The man slowly walked out of the mansion, now as empty of life as it looked. He looked upwards to the sky letting the rain wash over his face for a few moments before he started walking again. He knew that he was close to his last victim. The last one before he could go and report to his master..."My master shall be pleased that I have finished so quickly." He thought walking into the wind, towards his last victims home.

The man walked up to his last victims home, looking up towards the top of the nonnative volcano that it resided in. He paused by one of the ongoing fires and passed his hand through it, showing no pain as it burned his hand. He grinned as he pushed the doors open, knowing his last victim would be waiting for him. "Well Chase _Young_, I had a feeling that you would be waiting for me." The man said smirking slightly as he looked the dragon lord in the face. "And why wouldn't I be?" Chase questioned sarcastically as he glared at the man standing in front of him. The man smirked as he drew his sword. "Before you try and kill me, let me ask you, Why exactly are you doing this." Chase Young asked narrowing his eyes slightly. "Because of my master.." The man said hesitatingly. "Their must be more than that." Chase Young said with a slight smirk playing across his face. The man blinked, but brought the sword up towards Chase Young's head, but as Chase ducked to avoid being hit he aimed it downwards so that is hit his arm, breaking it in the process. Chase Young snarled slightly as he looked at the man that had come to kill him just in time to see him draw a dagger and bring it towards the place where his heart is, and in that moment, he knew he was going to die. Because this man knew more abought him than anyone...

The man stood and backed away from the once powerful dragon lord Chase Young, he reached into one of his bloodstained yet still slightly blue and white sleeves and drew out the sands of time before he cried out "Sands of Time" and disappeared into a portal, to travel one thousand five hundred years into the past.

* * *

_Ha-ha, this is not the end of the story…I hope you enjoyed it! Please review anonymous or not! I really would like an opinion on this story!_


	3. part three: The end?

_This is perhaps, the final chapter in my story, it is strange, yet people seem to enjoy it._

* * *

The man stepped out of the time portal, blinking at the sunlight. Such a change from the gray rain that was falling in the future. He closed his eyes and turned his face upwards, towards the sky, the warmth of the sunlight gentle on his face...The man startled when he hear a voice with a slight accent ask him a question. "Did you kill the monks?" Hannibal asked looking at the man, noting the blood that covered him, the blood that was slowly drying. "Yes Master" The man said bowing slightly. "Come now, am I really your master, or is it just the beauty of this Shen Gong Wu that clouds your mind that makes you think that?" Hannibal said smirking at the man whose eyes widened slightly as the control held over him was released. "Well, which is it Chase _Young_?" Hannibal said as Yin-Yin picked him up and flew, Hannibal knew what Chase would do, for the greater _good_.

"No!" Chase young cried, thinking that it had to have been a trick, he couldn't have been controlled...and then forced to kill. He fell back over a stump, horror, and repulsion etched across his face. "I have to get this blood off" he thought with a shiver running across his body. He pulled himself up and ran to the stream and tried to get some of the blood off trauma, and maybe a bit of self hatred now showing in his eyes, shivers running through his entire body. Afterwards, he looked at his reflection, and only saw what he had done. Every single killing, flashed across his mind. Every cut, every thought. every feeling that wasn't his own. "What have I done" He thought a single tear running down his face as he hit the water, causing ripples to spread across the stream. Tears started openly falling from his face, true, he is strong...But maybe it isn't all the way through. "No. NO!" He cried within his mind again, while thinking that their had to be a way to fix this, keep himself from killing those people in the future. Chase opened his eyes, a sudden realization flashing across his mind. He bit his lip and looked to the sands of time...a bit of fear and hope flashing across his eyes.

Hannibal laughed as he flew away from Chase, he looked back to see Chase fall. Another echoing laugh flew across the sky. He knew what Chase would do, the realization that he would come to. His plan was working perfectly, soon he would only have a few who would appose him, and it would be so easy to cut them down, to leave them the same way Chase would soon be. Hannibal chuckled again, thinking that soon he would win, and he would rule...No one could stand in his way. None...Unless of course, Chase did not play his part in his plan.

Chase stood slowly, every bit of him aching with physical and emotional trauma. His eyes glinted with sadness, trauma, pain, and still...a bit of disbelief as he stood looking down at The Sands of Time. "This is what I have to do..." He thought bending down slowly, with every muscle protesting against it, to pick up the Sand of time. "For the greater good." He added, a slight bit of determination showing through. He held The sand of Time only for a few moments, his head bowed down to the ground, determination plainly showing in his face. He reach into his quiver of arrows and drew one, knocking it into his bow. "Sands of Time" He said taking a deep breath, and looking forward knowing where he would arrive, what he would do...and whose blood would soon stain his hands. Hopefully, the last killing he would ever have to do...

He disappeared into a bright flash of light, he didn't bother to look, he already knew what it was like to travel through time. He arrived in the same clearing, only a few days earlier, his arrow still knocked into his bow. He listened knowing the one he wanted would soon arrive. His last murder...the very last he would hopefully ever have to do...He heard the steps of his last victim approaching, he took a deep breath and stepped out to face...Himself, only a few days younger. His other self's eyes widened for a moment as he saw himself aiming the arrow at his chest. His confusion clouded his mind for less than a second, before he saw the arrow released. He only managed to avoid it through what seemed mostly like dumb luck, or perhaps an extreme display of skill. Chase dropped the bow, knowing it would take too long to knock another arrow and drew the still bloodied dagger. Chase's eyes widened as he saw his other self draw a bloody dagger. "What is going on?" He cried in confusion trying to figure out who this was... Chase leapt at his other self, bringing the dagger into his stomach. Chase gasped as the dagger entered his stomach, pain radiating from the wound...The dagger was obviously poisoned, if the cut was not enough to kill someone...the poison soon would. Chase backed away from his other self the dagger still clutched in his hand. He watched as his other self slumped over, the poison taking effect...he felt strange, almost as if he was floating...he saw everything getting darker as he saw Guan and Dashi run up to his other self, dying on the ground, and look at him in horror. Confusion clearly written in their faces, and questions entered their minds that would never be answered...

**The old mans voice trailed off as he looked around the room at the enraptured faces and announced, "That is the end of my story for now" He said with a slight air of finality to his voice. One of the boys came up to him, a question written on his face. "Sir, if I may ask, is that story true? Or did you make it up?" The boy asked, looking up at the old mans face. "Perhaps, all stories have some grain of truth to them, do they not?" The man answered looking back down at the boy calmly. "So. It could be true? At least parts of it?" The boy questioned again, a look of dread, and excitement crossing his face. "Yes." The man said removing something from his robe. "Moby morpher!" he cried out, turning into someone with long black hair, an angular face, and golden eyes glinting out from his hood. "But, of course, it is only a story after all." he said looking down at the bay, his long black hair matted slightly, his angular face streaked with mud, and his golden eyes slightly lit up with surprise as the older man cried out "Sands of Time!" and disappeared into a flash of light.**

* * *

_So, how many of you saw that coming? I put a lot of plot twists into this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it! And yes, I went insane during the duration of writing this fanfiction._


	4. It wasn't the end

_Hey! This is the next chapter in the story, this chapter is for xxFireWarriorxx, Shadir, and diggydawg!!! You three are awsome! Not to mention everyone in the Xiaolin Showdown rpg that I belong to that has supported my stories!!! Thanks to all of you! This Chapter is for all of you!_

* * *

Chase Young arrived in his small quarters, a slight smile crossing his lips. He remembered being told that story, it had frightened him slightly true, but it had excited him more. For that day had been the one that he was to go to his new home...The Xiaolin Temple. He remembered a lot about his past...He remembered living in the streets, he remembered the looks of pity he got...The ones that he, in a way, resented more than anything. And of course, the thing that stood out most in his memory, the day his parents were killed. His smile faded as memories from the past slowly intruded on the present...

**Chase Young kneeled by his mother, he was helping her plant flowers, something normally a servant would do in that time. He let his hand sink into the soft dirt, he was only two maybe three at the time then, as he looked up at his mother, his golden eyes shining in the setting sun. He heard his father approaching behind them, a slight laugh echoing from his fathers throat at seeing the two of them planting flowers. He often chastised Chases mother about letting him plant flowers. Chase was lucky, his parents had grew to be friends, if not love each other. He was, after all, the product of an arranged marriage. Chase held back a yawn, more often then not he would have been made to be in bed by this time by his mother. But tonight she was letting him stay up to help plant flowers. His mother looked at him and laughed knowing he should get to bed. After all, he would have to rise before the sun. She gently took his hand and pulled him inside to his room. Chase climbed into his small bed without much protest, he feel asleep within a few minuets. **

Chase woke up a few hours later, a feeling of cold dread sinking into his stomach. He heard noises outside of his room, soft ones, almost like footsteps, and something light sliding on the floor behind them. He climbed from his bed to the floor, and started walking towards the door. His footsteps light, the feeling of dread growing stronger with every step ho took...Before he even reached the halfway point he heard his mother scream, a true scream of terror. Chase ran to the door and threw it open, he ran out into the hallway, his heart beating a terrified rhythm. He had _**never**_** heard his mother scream like that before, and it terrified him. Though not as much as what he saw next... Chase stopped and stared at the beast that held his mother dead body, her neck was snapped, even Chase at his young age could see that she wasn't breathing. He stared up at the golden cat-eyed monster, its scales a fierce yellow and green. its teeth sharper than a razors edge. The thing looked calmly back at him, before he turned to face Chase's father, his father held a sword obviously he was going to try and fight the thing...He never got the chance. The monster dropped the lifeless body of Chase's mother and grabbed the sword, making it fall to the ground. The thing raised its claws, slashing down Chase Young's father stomach, ripping it open, causing his crimson blood to come streaming from the wound. The thing almost seemed to enjoy the blood that spattered it as he raised his clawed hand and killed the man in front of him.**

Chase Young shook himself out of the memories with trouble, he still remembered every feature on that monsters face. The joy it seemed to take from having killed his parents. His mind drifted back to he story he had told his younger self, it was that monster that he had based his future self on. "Me? A Heylin? As though that shall ever happen." Chase thought with a laugh as he walked out of his room to put the Sands of Time back where they belonged. Hopefully before Dashi or Guan noticed that he had it, they would never let him live it down if they found out he had gone into the past and told that story to his younger self! It was after all one of the things that had broken the ice. Or maybe it was because he had shaved Dashis head..."He tried to strangle me for that...and very nearly succeeded." Chase thought remembering what had happened that day as he walked into the still unfinished Temple and down to the one place that was finished, the Sheng Gong Wu vault. He put the Wu back into its proper place, remembering what punishment he had gotten for that little incident. He had to clean the entire Temple with a toothbrush for that incident, of course, that was before he accidentally blew up the Temple less than a month later. Chase Young's smile faded yet again as he remembered how he blew up the Temple, well, he didn't blow up the Temple per-say, but it certainly was his fault. He sighed as he started walking back up the steps past the places for each of the Sheng Gong Wu. He started as he heard someone walking down the vault steps, right toward him.

He sighed again as he saw who it was, but this time it was a sigh of relief. At least it was Guan and not his Master, Guan might accept his explanation as to why he was down their, his master though, would not. "Chase? Why exactly are you down here?" Guan asked a note of surprise in his voice, Chase never used Sheng Gong Wu after all, so why would he be down in the Sheng Gong Wu vault? "Just making sure he Wu is safe, Wuya has been out to get it after all" Chase answered, oh, he was trying desperately to keep his face straight, and of course, he fail miserably. Guan burst out laughing, after all, who wouldn't when they saw the face Chase got when he lied, one of the many reasons he never picked up the habit of doing so. "Chase, you should know by now that their is no way that you can lie." Guan said when he finally stopped laughing, though he was slightly out of breath at this point. Chase sighed again, it was something of a habit at this point, before he started to reply "Well, the truth is that" but of course, someone interrupted him. "Guan, Chase? We need to get to our training or we will be stuck doing you know what again!" Dashi yelled down into the vault, startling the other two Xiaolin, soon to be dragon, warriors.

Chase and Guan ran up the steps, they were not eager to be stuck cleaning out the monks bathroom. Hopefully someone would invent something, like indoor plumbing, that would make the job easier and a bit less disgusting. They jumped out of the vault, Chase only pausing to shut it behind him before running after Guan and Dashi, he caught up to the easily enough. One of the reasons that he was always fist into the fighting was because of his running speed, maybe not an Olympian runner, but still, for a warrior he had speed. The three of them barely, just barely made it to the training field before their master arrived, they were still out of breath when he did. Their master sighed knowing they had nearly been late, before sending them off to meditate before the actual training would begin. Chase walked over to a small tree, one day it would be fully grown, but for now, it was still just a sapling. He settled into the lotus position, though his mind started to wander within a few minutes, back to when most of the Elder Monks were killed...

**Chase Young grinned, what Dashi was telling him seemed impossible, he thought it was just a way of getting back at him for having shaved his hair off. But then again, if the Yo-Yos did lead to another place, then why not try them as Dashi was asking him to. It would be interesting, a different world, a different place to explore. So he took the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo, he was going to try it. He was going to the Yin-Yang world. "Yin-Yang Yo-Yo!" He yelled out, jumping through the portal that appeared when he did. He appeared in a strange world, colors were disorientated, as was the sense of direction. He only walked around for a few moments before deciding it would be best to get back, he used the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo again, not noticing what was following him. Of course, he was not looking forward to getting back and having to listen to Dashi brag about this...this Sheng Gong Wu as he called it. **

The next morning when the monks woke it was obvious something was wrong, their was some kind of darkness hovering in and above the Temple. Chase was the first to wonder where the Elder Monks were, they would normally have been woken up with the promise of cleaning the Temple from top to bottom if they didn't get out to the training field within a few moments. Most of the time it was him though, he had only been at the Temple a month and had not yet gotten into the habit of rising before the sun. But still, what was going on? Everything was quiet, cold of course, was expected. It was winter after all, snow lay on the ground already... He quickly got up of off his mat, and dressed as quickly as he could. He had to find out what was going on. He walked out of the small cubicles, and started towards the Elder Monks rooms, as he neared them he smelled something...something that smelled...almost metallic. He broke out into a run, remembering the last time he had smelled something like this...the day his parents were killed. He rushed into the Elder Monks room, and froze. A thing, its face showing bloodied teeth, its black arms long and covered in blood. He saw the Elder monks lying scattered across the rooms like dolls...their bodies broken and bloodied. The thing was doing something to each of their bodies, taking something. Something that he would learn was their chi later in time. But for now, he saw another bloody scene, not the first and certainly not the last. One of the Elder Monks stirred, he was still alive, but for how long? With injuries like that, and a _**monster**_** in the same room, the only thing Chase saw for the monk was death. He did the first thing that he could think of, he had forgotten to put the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo away after using it yesterday. He cried out "Yin-Yang Yo-Yo" and pushed himself and the monster into the Yin-Yang world as the other two dragons in training came running up, their faces twisted in horror as they saw what had happened. Chase and the thing landed in the Yin-Yang world, Chase's robe now slightly stained with blood, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He had to get out of the Yin-Yang world unless he wanted to die, so he turned and ran, using all the speed that he could posses away from the monster that had killed so many of the Elder Monks. He used the Yin-Yang Yo-Yo again, the portal closing only a second before the beast could follow him. **

He landed in the Elder Monks room again, he slipped on some of the blood and landed on his back, he hit his head on the floor and knew no more for hours afterwards. When he woke up the next day, he saw his master standing by his matt, a look of unhappiness and concern etched on his face. Chase sat up slowly, hoping what he had seen had been a fevered dream. But, alas, it was not. "Chase, do you know where that thing came from?" His master asked him quietly as he saw the young boy awaken. "No" He said truthfully shaking his head, how was he to know that it had come from the Yin-Yang world after him... 

Chase started out of these thoughts a bit guiltily as he heard his master approaching him. He knew that his master knew that he hadn't really been meditating, of course he would tell him what he had been thinking about if his master asked. But he also knew his master would also tell him to look to the future and not stay stuck in the past. Normally he did, but seeing his younger self, during the time that he had lived on the streets as an orphan after his parents where killed. He knew he could kill, he had killed Wuya's rock monsters after all. He would literally rip out their hearts. But that was different. They were not truly living.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope it had enough horror and description. If you noticed a problem or not review!_


	5. Dreaming of Rodents?

_Please dont kill me for not having updated in such a long time. I've been doing my best, but I had writers block for the longest time. I have three fanfictions to finish up, but hey, The Yin Water will be finished soon! Then I can concintrate on this and The Gary Stue Curse! (Sequal to Sakurelles The Mary Sue Curse, heh,) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and its still dedicated to Shadir, xxFireWarriorxx, and Nupao! Thanks you guys!! (or glas, or guys and gals, lol.)) I also have to dedicate this chapter to Sara Carington and Wycca on the XS rp for reading it and letting me know if the horror in it was ok!! Thanks!!_

* * *

Chase Young sunk down on his mat with a groan, his punishment wasn't actully that bad. But it was enough to make him sore... And he stunk a bit. You would too after shoveling manure for most of the day. Yes, manure. A pretty tame punishment. Not really that bad, it only made him sore and a bit ripe smelling. Chase sighed and turned to lie on his side so that he could be comftorble. His cubicle wasn't very big, at least by your standards. There it was actully considered large. Room enough for a trunk, a mat, a change of clothes, and of course the monk inhabiting it. Not really that bad... Not at all actully. Its even comftorble enough that you can actully fall asleep and be rested. Which is what Chase is doing right now. As he started to fall asleep a few memories surfaced, but he pushed them aside... At least, thats what he thought.

_A boy of about five years stood in the middle of an abondoned home, it was freezing inside. But it was worse outside, at least in here he could get some bit of warmth. Perhapes he could even find an old blanket and maybe start a fire... If he could stand going out long enough to find some firewood. More then likely he could. He'd been living like this for a year, if not more. He couldn't really remember how long. Though it seemed only days ago that his family had been killed, The day a dragon type moster had killed his father and mother. His mothers neck snapped, his father practically gutted. The boy shuddered, partly from the cold and partly from the horror of what happened that day. He closed his eyes, he had to push it aside if he wanted to live. Being distracted simply wouldn't do anymore. He had learned that a long time ago. Well, a short time ago but a long time ago sounds more impressive._

_He walked outside, shivering again. Though this time it was because the wind was blowing. Making the already cold night seem colder, and the fact that his clothing was thin didn't help matters any._

_He glanced around and took a breath before looking down to the ground and starting to walk, looking for wood. Not that their was much around. Here people guarded any of the wood they could get their hands on. Though their was plenty of it, most of the peoples mindset around here was that it wouldn't last forever. Best to guard what you have now, then to be lacking later._

_The boy sighed reaching down to grab some wood from the ground. He shot straight up right after hearing small sounds, almost like branches cracking. Actully, exactully like branches cracking... Slowly getting louder, faster paced, soon sounding like more were joining them. He listened with his heart thudding, blood rushing in his ears, his breath growing quicker and louder to his own ears until he felt as though he couldn't breath, couldn't speak, couldn't **move**. Paraliezed he continued to listen, willing his legs to run. Away from whatever was coming near, something becoming so loud. He became sure he could here loud breathing of the thing, or things, that were coming nearer and nearer... His pupils dilated slightly as he saw something move in the bushes and he was able to take a step back, dropping the firewood he carried as he saw the bush parting... His mouth opened, obviously to scream until he saw what it was... A couple of small white rabbits. He laughed slightly, still a bit terrified, but now feeling foolish for having been scared of them, just two white rabbits. He bent down to pick up his firewood... Just in time to feel something huge sail over his head._

_He straighted more quickly then even before and gasped at what he saw... A simple rat... But not any rat, this one was as large as he was tall, its fangs, yes **fangs** glistened in the light, its redish brown eyes glistning with greed and hunger, its claws as sharp as sword and even more deadly, its tail, dear lord its tail! Its tail was as large as the largest boa constrictor and had just as much chrushing power. This rat had landed on one of the white rabbits, the rabbit squealing as the weight of the rat crushed it, the blood flowing from its mouth, its eyes opening wide before glazing over as it died. But no, this insignificint rabbit was not its target, not enough to sate the rats hunger..._

_No, the only thing large enough in the area was the boy...The boy named Chase Young, that small five year old boy could sate its hunger like no rabbit could ever could, and it felt the deperate claw of hunger in its stomach as it turned to face Chase, the redish eyes glistning with the anger it had felt at missing its target, its claws now dripping blood, its fangs dripping saliva as it thought about how good that boy would taste. So sweet his blood would be, the blood of the young and innocent, the tender flesh of a mortal... That would be enough to sate his hunger, only this... this young boy would do that... Nothing else, it needed that boy, it could feel that he lunged forward causing the boy to fall back and throw up his hands..._

_The boys heart thudded, this was it... The end, the rat would kill him, consume him... And their was nothing he could do about it. He opened his eyes to see why the rat hadn't reached him yet... His eyes widened as he saw what had stopped this deamon of a rat. A solid wall of water had risen above him, his mouth dropped open as he saw that the rat had ran into the wall facefirst, it was now lying on its side, stunned slightly. But obviously not for long... Even as he watched it started to rise, seeming that its intention was to attake the wall between itself and its quarry... He stood and ran before the rat had the chance, glancing back a few seconds later to find that the wall was still standing. Protecting him from the deamonic rat... Though not for long._

_The wall was begining to fall as Chase ran on and on, away from the rat, towards the house. Where perhapes he could be, possibly... Maybe... Just maybe hide from that thing. Then suddenly the wall fully collapsed and the rat lunged forwards into a run with a furious squeal after its prey. Its fur was fluffed, its eyes wide and red, its mouth foaming angrily as it chased the boy crushing bushes in its haste to capture the boy would was trying to escape him. The boy who would be so satisfying... The boy it had to have, the boy who reeked of power... It would stop at nothing to get him. Nothing._

_Chase ran into the house and slamed the door behind him panting slightly glancing around frantically, for something that could protect him... But he saw nothing. Nothing that could protect him from the murderous rat. Nothing that would save him... Nothing he could protect himself with...He shuddered with the realisation that he had nothing to protect himself with. Not even a firplace poker with a dull tip... Only his own wit, nothing else. He shuddered again, looking at the ground with his back pressed up against the door. Fright and horror written clearly on his face. Nothing he could possibly do would dissude the rat from his trail, the bloodthirsty enraged rat... He felt something hit against the door, and heard a loud crack. He had little hope that the rat had cracked its skull open on the door... If it hadn't done so on the wall of water, it wouldn't happen on something as flimsy as a door. One that was giving away even more as he ran for the basement, hoping to maybe find something there that could save him... Anything, he didn't care what he would find. Only that it would save him from the beast that was chasing him, trying to destroy him, trying to consume him as animals often do when they are ravenged by hunger forced apon them by natures crule seasons. Chase ran down the basement steps, nearly tripping and hitting his head on the floor... Something that would have made the rat jobs easier to do. Simply get down the steps, kill the boy and feast apon his sweet, sweet flesh and blood... And cure its consuming hunger, the claw that knawed at its stomach and refused to leave until it was sated._

_The rat lunged into the room as the door finally splintered apart from the force of the rats weight. It stuck its nose into the air and inhaled, sniffing for where its prey had gone. Oh how it could smell the fresh blood from a cut on the boys foot... So sweet and rich... So powerful. It inhaled again, not to find the boy this time but to smell that again. It grinned in only the way that the foulest of rats can, something that shows its menance, its determination... To eat the boy, to tast his sweet raw power running down its throat into its stomach... Sating his hunger... It sped towards the steps as fast as it could, hardly wanting to wait to tast the boy._

_Chase glanced around the basement room as he heard the door splinter, a slight look of panick crossing his face as he searched for a weapon, a hiding place, something that would let him escape this thing that chased him, that hunted him, that wanted to consume him with such deperation... He saw a torch and stones, but they were covered with dust... He didn't even know if he could light them before the rat managed to find him. He raced over to them as he heard the thing moving towards the basement, its footsteps were so loud... It was like hearing the branches breaking in the forest again. But everything else here was so much quieter... so quiet... Almost as though everything had stopped. He glanced towards the ceiling with a gulp and sped to try and light the torch before the thing made it down to the basement... He hit the rocks together as quickly as he could, producing only a small amount of sparks... He glanced towards tha stairs and saw the rat... Seeming to be larger then before, even more menicing now that he was trpped with it in the house... Now that he had no protection... Now that he could do nothing to save himself..._

_The rat grinned again, enjoying the horror on the boys face as it began speeding down the steps towards the boy. Soon, oh so soon, it would tast the boy... and sate its hunger... Its seeming eternal hunger... One that never seemed to rest, one that hadn't been sated by so many other humans... One that had to be sated by a human of power, not one lacking in the simple magic of the world... No... It had to be this boy, and it had to be now. Before the hunger consumed it, before it lost itself to the eternal sleep... The sleep that had threatened it for years.. And still did unless it got this boy, or any boy with the same type of power... The same energy that allowed the boy to live and thrive... No matter what, it had to have itt... Or it would die trying, trying to gets it meal... The one it needed so badly, so desperatly... It didn't care about any danger now... Or even tak epleasure from the horror on the boys face... it simply needed to sate the hunger... the painful hunger... it raced down the steps and quickly reached the end..._

_Chase did the first thing he could when he saw the terrifying thing reach the bottem of the steps... He brought his arm back and threw the stone at the rat... For once his aim was right, it hit the rat in the eye... The rock pierced the rats eye, drawing a small amount of ruby colored blood, a terrible sueal filled the room as the rat felt the rock enter its eye, A sqeual so loud Chase covered his ears with a wince despite himself. Despite the fact he knew he had simply enraged the rat more, he felt he could stop the rat. Even though terror was still evident on his young face, though his heart was still thudding and even though he still wasn't able to breath... He felt as though nhe could beat this beast, he justdidn't know how... How to stop it, how to save himself... What he could do to stop the rat... Maybe nothing and all he was thinking was that he would only go out fighting, that he would never have given up... that he had to win this fight... That something was important, something that hadn't but would happen. And that it had to happen, and that he had to survive for it to happen. No matter what, suvival was now the most important thing to him. No matter what it meant._

_The rat backed away slightly with a hiss, unable to see from one eye at this point... Its anger nearly, but not quiet, blocking the ever knawing pain of its hunger... It forced its eye open and only saw red from it, only a red as bright as rubies... It snapped its head trying to grab the boy, the boy that had injured him, the boy that has to be destroyed, the boy that would suffer through everything the rat could possibly do to tourcher his last few moments, and sate its horrible, horrible, horrible hunger... A glint of madness showed in the rats working eye, and it began to advance on the boy. It bared it teeth again, showing the sharpness, the glistning sharpness... The slaiva dripping from its teeth again as it drooled in anticipation of what was going to happen very soon... So soon in fact, that for a few moments it though perhapes its hunger had left it... It felt it again in the next moment. The pure knawing, the claw of its existence... It lunged it head forward again, now close enough to grab the boy and kill him..._

_Chase threw his arm up in defense, clenching his fist slightly as he did so, trying to stop the rat from reaching his jugular vein... If the rat reached that it would be deadly. He glaced over the the rat in surprise.Wondering why it hadn't reached him yet again.. and he saw a fist of water curled around it, simply holding it in place as the rat thrashed and squaled in anger, but never terror... Chase slowly started to uncurl the fist that his hand had been in when he had put it in front of him to protect his jugular vein, and was surprised to see the fist uncurl itself slightly as he did so... He squezzed his fist as hard as he could and saw the fist of water around the rat squezz as well... The rat squealed again, but this time in pain... Its eyes bugging out slightly as its ribs were crushed, its legs broken... The rats eyes began glazing over, while all the while glaring accusingly at the boy... The boy that had killed it... The boy that had power... The boy that deserved to die more then it did... More then anything to the rat as it died was the simple desire to see the boy die as it had... To see the boy with that power reduced to nothing... Nothing in comparasion to what the rat had been in life._

* * *

_So... What did you think? Proper horror and a nice chapter to make up for not updating in so long? Please reveiw and let me know!! You can even scream at me for not updating in so long if you want, I'm really sorry about that!! Hope you enjoyed it though!!_


End file.
